Don't Walk Away
by justagirl8225
Summary: He just couldn't let her walk away.. [LitaxRandy, AU]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own a damn thing... except OC's.  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s)**: Lita/Randy (eventual), Lita/OC, Randy/OC, Trish/Chris Jericho, Victoria/Edge; many others mentioned and/or appearing  
**Spoilers**: psh, it's A/U.  
**Summary**: He just couldn't let her walk away..  
**Notes**: Another challenge response, based off of the movie Serendipity.

* * *

_**New York City, NY- April, 2012**_

Amy Dumas glanced down to her wristwatch, wondering just where her best friend was. The aforementioned best friend had claimed she was going to pick her up at the airport... And yet, here she was-- with all of her luggage, and no sign or trace of Trish. It wasn't like Trish to be late and it wasn't like they hadn't planned out this trip either. Amy hadn't been to the East Coast in years, her job as a public defender keeping her quite busy back home in San Francisco. Still, Trish had called and arranged for Amy to visit, or to take a damn vacation as the blond had so aptly put it. The vacation was in fact a much needed break for the redhead, a time to collect her nerves before her wedding in two months. It was also a good excuse to meet up with her best friend from high school. However, recalling the reasons behind the visit weren't doing her any good.. Amy finally calling her friend only to reach the voice mail. Sighing, Amy hailed one of the many taxi cabs parked at the curb, finally managing to catch the attention of one. Settling into the taxi, she gave the directions, hazel eyes closing as the cab pulled into traffic.

It had been five years she since she had last been here.

_**Flashback-**_

_**New York City, NY- December, 2007**_

Amy pursed her lips as she wove through the crowded side walk. Why her boss had thought that sending to her to New York City in December was a good thing-- she had yet to figure out. But, it was for an important legal conference; said conference starting tomorrow morning. Still, it was December and she was in one of the biggest tourist traps known to man-- Christmas fever in the Big Apple. While she certainly didn't mind the festive look, it made even the simple things like getting from her hotel to the park quite difficult. That and coming from a place like California, being in a city that was nearly the polar opposite... Well, it did make for a nice change of pace. Hugging her coat tighter to her body, the redheaded woman was swept into the sea of people crossing the street... Street vendors dotting the pavement doing their best to appeal to the numerous gift shoppers. And that was when she saw them, a beautiful pair of gloves-- just her size she happily noted – just waiting to be bought. Quickly, she backtracked towards the vendor, ungloved hands reaching for the pair when another hand beat her to it.

Hazel eyes calmly assessed the man who had just picked up her gloves. "I really don't think those are your size."

Said man, similarly dressed in a warm overcoat and jeans, arched an eyebrow. "I'm buying these for my girlfriend."

Amy arched an eyebrow in turn, "well you're going to have to find another pair." She removed her wallet from the inner pocket of her coat. "I'm buying them for _me_."

His blue eyes sparked with amusement, she certainly was a little spitfire. "I don't see another pair here, so I guess you'll have to get another one."

Boldly, she reached out and plucked the pair of gloves from his hand with her free one. "Looks like you'll be looking for another pair."

He blinked, not quite believing what had just happened... And as he opened his mouth to argue, he stopped. Something about this woman, whom he had never met in his life, was just... Her hair wasn't extraordinary by any means, neither were her eyes. Her attitude, well maybe that wasn't so bad either but; shaking himself from his appraisal, he realised that the spot she had been occupying was now empty.

"Wait!" He called out to this mystery woman, his long legs making it a bit easier to catch up with her.

"Back out of my personal space there, buddy." Amy stuffed the gloves into her pocket, this man nearing her despite her warning. "What do you want?"

"Your name," he replied simply. "For starters, anyway."

Amy scoffed, "well you can forget about that--"

"I'm sorry, about the glove thing." He offered her his most charming smile. "I'm Randy Orton."

She didn't look the least bit impressed, "it's nice to meet you Randy, but I really must be going."

Without thinking, Randy reached for her arm, keeping his grip light. "Let me make this up to you, please?"

"You don't even know me," she stated the obvious, "really.. You've done enough already."

"Just five minutes of your time then," he figured it was time to change tactics. "I was just heading to the park, I'm gonna go get a funnel cake..."

Traitorous lips twitched, a smile barely cracking the surface. "And do you make this offer to every stranger you meet?"

Randy grinned, "you're the first. So is that a yes?"

Amy smirked, "you said five minutes.. It's going to take longer then that to walk over to the park."

"The rest of the afternoon and night then?"

This time she laughed, not a loud and annoying laugh like many women he knew.. her laugh was almost...melodic. "Why don't we start with half an hour. You're on a trial, don't waste your time."

In an act that surprised her, he offered his arm.. "What? My arm doesn't have a mouth, it won't bite."

Taking a moment to decide, she nodded, accepting the offer graciously. "I'd guess you aren't from around here.."

"Nope, I'm from Missouri.." Glancing down to the woman at his side, Randy smiled a little. "Since you won't tell me your name.."

"You can't expect me to tell you other vital information.." Amy said, then shrugged, deciding to play along. "I'm from California, well I live there now anyway."

He nodded briskly, "and what brings you from sunny California to New York?"

Hazel eyes locked with blue for the briefest of moments, "work. I'm here for a conference at Columbia Law School." An eyebrow raised just slightly, "and yourself?"

"Would you believe me if I said my horoscope said I should travel to New York so I could meet someone?"

"Not for a minute," she replied with a genuine smile. "So.. Why are you here?"

Randy waited until they had crossed the street, "visiting family. But they live on Long Island, not in the City. They're all busy today, so I'm here in the City wandering around--"

"Christmas shopping for your girlfriend," she stated casually, "and heading to the park to buy funnel cake."

"Do you like funnel cake?" He purposely ignored the first part of her statement. "I was told that the roasted almonds are the better thing to buy but.. I prefer the funnel cake."

"Any particular reason?"

"It reminds me of home," he stopped when they reached another set of street vendors. "And my grandparents taking me to the State Fair when I was younger."

A simple smile touched her face once more, the cold air making her cheeks red.. Amy, unknowingly, creating a very pretty picture for the man she had just met. "That's...nice. More than nice, actually."

Randy nodded, handing her one of the funnel cakes after he had paid. "Did you come to the park for funnel cake?"

Amy shook her head, the pair making their way to one of the benches to enjoy the treat. "I actually came here to go ice skating." Before she knew it, she found herself explaining. "My older brother and I used to go ice skating at Central Park and at Rockefeller Centre, every time our family would visit the City. I haven't gone in ages, so.."

"Would you like some company? Or am I still on that trial?"

The boyish look in his eyes, coupled with the slightest bit of powdered sugar on his cheek.. "Can you skate?"

Randy grinned, almost too arrogantly for her liking. "Of course I can skate."

"Then I suppose you can come with me," her hand joined her lips as traitors, reaching up to wipe away the bit of powdered sugar. "Somehow I doubt you would have taken no for an answer."

"I can take no for an answer," he said with a slight smirk, "I just don't like taking no for an answer."

"Hmm," was her reply, the redhead falling silent as she consumed the remainder of her funnel cake... trying her best to ignore the way he was watching her.. And the fact that she was watching him. "Do you have siblings?"

He balled up the napkin in his fist, "I have an older brother and a younger sister." Randy's gloved hand reached for her bare one. "You've mentioned an older brother.."

"I have two actually," Amy removed her recently purchased gloves from her coat pocket, quickly putting them on before placing a hand in his. "My oldest brother doesn't like ice skating."

"And no younger siblings?" He asked while they walked through the park.

"No younger siblings," she confirmed, Amy's eyes drinking in the once familiar sights. "I had forgotten how beautiful this is."

Randy nodded his agreement, but, his eyes weren't entirely on the scenery surrounding them.. "I've never been to California."

Meeting his cerulean gaze, she smiled. "I've never been to Missouri."

He mirrored her smile, the pair resuming their walk in comfortable silence to the ice skating rink. And despite her initial hesitance, Amy found herself quite enjoying his company. Still, she was wary and wanted to keep some distance.. He had a girlfriend, after all, but... that didn't seem to stop him from firmly keeping her hand in his as they skated the night away. Quite literally, in fact, Amy blinking in surprise when she finally realised what time it was..

"I had fun today," she told him honestly as they left the park. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he replied just as honestly. "Does that mean you'll tell me your name now?"

"I suppose," she teased, removing a pen and a receipt from her pocket. "I'll even throw in my cell phone number as a bonus."

That same boyish grin was his reply, Randy's gloved hand reaching to accept the receipt when a large truck passed, creating a gust of wind.. "Damn it."

Un-phased, she tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ears. "I guess your horoscope didn't inform you..."

"About what?"

"Even though you do meet someone, perhaps it's not meant to be. Fate, if you will." Quirking a smile, she continued. "But, if it is meant to be? We'll meet again."

Confused by her actions, Randy blinked as she walked away. "Wait!"

"Didn't we go through this already?"

"You spent all afternoon with me, told me about your childhood, your family.. And yet, you won't tell me your name. When you finally do? It blows away and you just walk away like that?" Despite himself, he sent her a wounded look. "It's not fair, you know."

Her expression remained, Amy removing the pen from her pocket once more, handing it to him. "Then why don't you give me your name and number."

He opened his mouth to question why but, thought against it.. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans to search for the nearest piece of paper... a harmless five dollar bill. "Here."

Smiling, she accepted the bill, folding it before heading to the nearest stand, Randy watching in disbelief as she used that five dollar bill to buy chewing gum.

"Why did you do that?"

"If it's meant to be, I'll get the bill back." Offering one more smile, she removed a stick of gum, tossing the remainder to him before she disappeared into the crowd.

_**End Flashback**_

"Your change ma'am," the taxi drivers rough voice interrupted her thoughts, Amy offering a polite smile as she accepted the bill. Her hazel eyes widening in surprise as she started to put the bill in her wallet.

"I guess it was fate," she whispered to nobody in particular, the redhead gathering her suitcases before heading to Trish's apartment.

**TBC**


End file.
